Existing display devices, such as displays, televisions, mobile phones, tablets, etc., often have generally regular rectangular screens. With continuous development of display technology, user demands on the appearance of display devices are becoming diversified. The shape of the display panel may be often designed as a shape other than a regular rectangle, such as a convex polygon, a concave polygon, a circle, a ring, etc., and such a display panel may be often referred to as an irregular-shaped display panel. The shape of the irregular-shaped display panel may be able to bypass some functional modules in the display device, such as a camera module, a sensor module or a speaker module, thereby improving the screen-to-body ratio of the display device and, accordingly, enhancing the display performance. How to design an irregular-shaped display panel with excellent performance and continuously improve the user experience may be an important technical problem to be solved in the industry.
The disclosed display panel and display device thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.